FmF: Interns
by spiritmind675
Summary: For those of you who enjoyed 'Fangirls meet Fandom'-we give you FmF2. Watch what ensues as our two fangirls become interns at Marukawa Publishing! Their own kind of work, that's for sure, and how does Yokozawa fair in this chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *legasp!* _Three_ uploads in one day?*faints***

**Told ya Lene and I would prolly(meaning most definetly~) have a lil continuation of our 'Fangirl meets Fandom' series! Hope you all can enjoy this one as much as the last! And just btw-Lene disappears till next chapter-as does Masamune~**

* * *

><p>"Why do YOU get to follow <em>the<em> boss?" Spirit muttered sullenly as she and her friend followed Takano and Ritsu down the halls of Marukawa Publishing.

"HEY!" Ritsu yelled indignantly at the blonde while Takano merely smirked.

"Cause _I_ called it!" Lene replied cheerily, totally disregarding the brunet's outburst, to which Spirit still sulked.

"OI! BACK TO WORK ALL OF YOU!" Takano demanded as the two groups parted ways, "Onodera, I need you to stop by later-so don't forget." He added.

"Bye~" Lene called back to her friend, who waved in return before turning to Ritsu.

"He SO wants you."

"NANI?"

"Takano-san! He so totally wants you Onodera-san!" she answered with a wink.

"There's nothing between us at all-!" Ritsu began explaining to the blonde irritatedly.

Only to be interrupted as a newcomer walked up and coldly said, "And there never will be."

Giving the newcomer a glance over Spirit commented, "And who would you be? 'Cause I don't remember asking for your input."

"I am Yokozawa, and I will never allow Onodera to be with Masamune." The other male replied coolly.

"Oh, well yeah? You opinion doesn't mean a thing to me!" the blonde snapped.

Clearing his throat nervously Ritsu hastily said, "Spirit-kun lets just go, I have a lot to show you." Before grabbing her arm and leading her away, at which point she turned back to make the 'loser' sign to Yokozawa.

"THAT CAN GET YOU FIRED!" said male yelled after her angrily.

"_INTERN_! SO _HA_!" Spirit yelled back, pointing at herself, at which point Ritsu was now dragging her away from the scene.

"_WHY_ would you…_WHAT_ were you…?" Ritsu sighed, unable to form a proper reprimand for the girl.

"You're welcome?" she tried smiling brightly at the brunet.

Rubbing his temple Ritsu sighed once more, "You are gonna get in real trouble at some point Spirit-kun…"

Laughing the blonde replied, "Oh don't worry Ritsu! I'll make sure to watch out, anyways I got your back!"

"But if Yokozawa-"Ritsu tried warning the girl again.

"Well _TECHNICALLY_," she interrupted, "it's none of his business why I'm here-nor is it up to him to get rid of me."

"He's still pretty high up." The brunet insisted, "It'd be best not to anger him."

"Pfft, he just needs to get laid."

Halting abruptly Ritsu stared incredulously at the blonde.

"Hey I'm just telling the truth ya know?" Spirit said, catching the brunet's strange look.

"Yeah well, you shouldn't just say things like that out loud!" he groaned, facepalming.

"I believe that is how everybody thinks of him…" she answered lightly, still seeing nothing wrong with her comment.

Shaking his head, Ritsu continued their walk.

"Yeah, kinda like you and Takano-san." Spirit added after a moment's thought.

"_NANI_?"

"Don't act all innocent." The blonde replied blankly.

"What do you mean with 'like you and Takano-san'?" the brunet pressed.

"Well you know!-You two are like SO into each other!"

"Am not!" he responded with a glare.

"Are so!" she snapped back.

"I-I'm your boss now, so I demand you drop this conversation!" the brunet stuttered triumphantly.

Blue eyes narrowing the blonde muttered, "…are so…" as she turned away.

"What?" Ritsu questioned suspiciously, pleased that his authority was recognized for once.

Hit with a brilliant idea the blonde beamed, "I said how far would ya go? Like with Takano?" she said, internally pleased with the change in conversation and the fact that it rhymed.

"NANI? What are you talking about?" Ritsu cried out with a blush.

"Okay, just _give up_ the act Onodera-san. I-*_coughandLenecough_*-know everything about you and Takano-san!"

"L-like what?" the brunet questioned, paling.

"That you were totally in love in high school and that you blahblahblah the tale get's old at some point!" she answered with a sigh, abandoning the tale half way through.

As Ritsu stared at her once more Spirit added, "Don't get me wrong! Tis a beautiful story etc, etc-but _cheezus_ it's a lot to say whenever you have to explain it!"

"Wow…you really cut to the chase Spirit-kun…" Ritsu commented dryly.

"I know, it's not always fun to hang around with Lene and I, we are very instinctive people and get what we want."

"A…and what exactly do you want in this situation?" he asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"You and Takano hooking up. Duh?"

"WHY?"

"Because you both want to?" the blonde answered with an eyebrow raise.

"I-I never-"

"Because you want to." She insisted.

"No I-"

"Want to." She said firmly.

"NO!" Ritsu snapped, glaring.

Blinking at the sudden outburst Spirit soon recovered, saying, "…you so do."

"Can't we just leave this conversation?" Ritsu begged.

"No?"

"W-why?" he asked, looking shocked.

"Because I said so!"

"…but YOU'RE the intern here!" Ritsu reminded her.

"…true…so…switch topics?"

Relieved the brunet said, "Yes!"

"How far HAVE you guys gone?"

"I'm not talking about Takano-san anymore. At all." Ritsu replied flatly.

"…fine…"

"Really?"

But the older male's hopes were dashed again as the intern asked, "Who ELSE have you been with?" and as Ritsu only stared blankly she rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, he is maybe the only _guy_, but you MUST have been with some girls right?"

"Well…yes," here the brunet sighed in defeat, "yes I have slept with girls…"

"HA! I knew it! That almost makes you a Seme!"

"ALMOST?" Ritsu shouted, glaring.

"_Oow_…not so damn loud…" the blonde muttered.

"You have a lot of nerve to-!"

Sensing an oncoming rant Spirit quickly interrupted, "You look angry; ya know what you should do? Take all that anger and go show Takano you can be a boss too!" she encouraged with a wink.

"I…I would NEVER do that!"

"Again-not so loud! And come on, it would be perfect!" as the other's furious look faltered she added, "It sure as hell would show him."

Muttering to himself Ritsu said, "It would-bastard thinks he's _all that_…"

Laughing gleefully Spirit asked, "So what are you gonna do now?"

"Well…no…no I shouldn't!"

"Oh come on!" the blonde coaxed, "It really would teach him that he couldn't just mess with you either~" she pressed.

"Well…No! But…I really _do_ want to show him up…"

"Soo? Do you have a plan or should I help you?" Spirit teased.

"Please help me…"

"Well, first off, you DO want to get back at him right?"

"Yes." Ritsu answered with a determined face.

"Then YOU need to take all that anger-LIKE I SAID-and start off with a kiss-an intense one!"

"A…a kiss?"

"YES!" Spirit nodded, "A very demanding, sexy, angry, lusty, passion able-kiss!"

"H-how would that-?"

"You'd be in charge and able to show him just how upset you are!" the blonde eagerly explained.

"Well…it's not that bad of an idea actually…" the brunet admitted.

Laughing once more the blonde said, "I see, welcome to the dark side Onodera-san!" to which she was given yet another '_wft_?' stare.

"Now we're almost ready~" the blonde said mischievously.

"What else do we have to do?"

"Well we have to find a good moment!"

"And that would be?"

"In the elevator!" she replied dramatically, then paused, fangirl senses picking up a disturbance elsewhere. "Hold that thought." The blonde suddenly said, turning to yell down the hall, "GO GET LAID YOKOZAWA! YOU'LL FEEL BETTER!"

"…the hell?" Ritsu mumbled, blinking at the outburst.

Completely ignoring this the blonde said, "Look we'll just go check and see what he's up to now-and then into the elevator!"

"O-okay…" the brunet answered, allowing himself to be lead away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay so the reason Lene and Masamune aren't here is cause the way we wrote this(as we write not only for each other but both Sekai characters too) it was easier to split it in to three parts~ And they get their own...'chat' next chappie ^^**

**So review and I'll finish editing it up for you lovely readers! =3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's cigarettesandlatte also known as "Lene"! I hope that you guys like mine and Spirit's humble little fanfic! - So as you may have noticed me and Masamune was gone in the first chapter, well don't worry! We are back now! - and this is our little chapter! I hope that you guys will enjoy this and the upcoming chapters! "Enough just start the chapter"! "Oh but Masamune-Chan! We have to let the readers know we appreciate them"! "You can appreciate work"! "Yeah, yeah.. Go get laid"! "That's what you're suppose to help me with"! "Oh yeah? Well then; START THE CHAPTER"! ENJOY ~~ **

* * *

><p>"Sooo~Takano-san; how is it going with you and Onodera-san?" Lene asked curiously once they were out of earshot of the other group.<p>

"Nani? What are you talking about?" the dark haired male asked, hazel eyes narrowed.

"Oh you know!" the brunette replied with a perverted kind of grin.

Takano stared blankly at his new intern, wondering just what she knew…

"Just between you and me-*_coughandSpiritcough_*-I-*_coughandshecough_*can help ya out." Lene threw out casually with a wink, not so subtly trying to cover certain comments in fake coughs.

But if Takano noticed he didn't say anything, instead glancing around and saying; "Really now?"

"Yeah yeah~Just leave it to us!" the brunette replied, laughing deviously.

"Hn…Well I might be interested Lene-kun." Takano responded musingly.

"Alright then, how close are you to 'wooing' him?" Lene questioned Takano.

Said male paused for a minute before deadpanning and saying, "…Close."

Sighing the brunette muttered, "You are not much of a help here Takano-san….how much have you, you know…done?" she asked with a wink.

Clearing his throat and looking away Takano answered, "…ehm, handjob…"

Perking up the intern asked, "Oh really? Like the both of you or just him?"

"Just him…" the dark haired male answered somewhat dejectedly.

"Hnn…" the brunette mused, "Must be tough, you know, horny and no satisfaction."

Startled at her bluntness Takano stared at Lene with a '_Did you seriously just say that_?' face.

"HEY! I'm just trying to help and understand! _Jeeez_!" she snapped, bristling.

Shaking off his astoundment Takano muttered, "…and Spirit-kun puts up with those comments _how_?"

"Hmm…weird looks mostly…" Lene answered with a shrug.

"It must be tough for her, hanging out with you all the time…" he pointed out.

"Nah, she's used to it." Lene said with an offhand wave.

As Takano just stared blankly again Lene said, "Yeah so…you need to tell me like-_everything_!...so I can help!"

"Well…we dated in high school and then we-" Takano began.

"Yeah, yeah blahblah, I know the story! What is your plan _NOW_ is what I need to know!" the brunette interrupted.

"Hey!" the older male said indignantly, "That was a very emotional time and-!"

"And he roundhouse kicked you-_very_badassbtw-and then disappeared for ten years because you laughed at him." Lene interrupted once more, talking rapidly, to stop the oncoming speech.

Blinking the hazel eyed male said, "…How did you-?"

"That's not the point!" Lene cut him off once more, stomping her foot in impatience, "What matters now is making a game plan to get him in bed. _Your_ bed."

"_My_ bed?" Takano questioned, grinning pervertedly.

"_Sooo_? Are you interested in making this plan?"

"Very much Lene-kun."

"Then spill." Lene demanded.

"Well…I really what to get him you know." Takano told the brunette suggestively.

"Yeah yeah I know, sex." She answered with an eyeroll.

Sighing the dark haired male continued, "But he is very emotional and gets angry really fast and-"

"Well that is when you have to explain to him _WHY_ you want him that way! It's not always enough to say '_I love you'_." Lene explained patiently.

"…I shove him in to walls sometimes. He gets that, right?"

Facepalming Lene mumbled, "Oh god Takano-san…"

"What now?"

"Yes that's a nice thing to do…when the person _trusts_ you!" she practically shouted.

Shifting sheepishly Takano muttered, "Well yeah…maybe it's not the best thing to do…"

"Maybe there's hope for you after all." Lene said sarcastically.

"Hey!" the dark haired male glared, throwing a book her way.

Dodging the book Lene yelled, "HAHA! If you can dodge a book, you can dodge a ball!"

"Oh…so you are not only a pervert but you also quote movies.." Takano remarked dryly.

"_Me_ the pervert? Get a f*cking _mirror_ Takano-san…" she mumbled darkly.

"You are so!"

"You are!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Waitwaitwait…" Takano said, realizing how childish the conversation had gotten, "How is this going to help me get Ritsu?"

"Well…by admitting I'm _RIGHT_-I mean that you…" Lene paused, debating on if she should re-word what she said, the decided why the hell would she do that?, "No, that _I'm_ RIGHT," she continued, "Then we can see how to tone it down?"

"Well…I don't really know." He answered.

"Oh come on…Look at it in this way, I'll be _your_ BOSS in this little deal and tell you what to do!"

"You the boss?" he laughed, "Hell yeah, as if that's gonna happen!"

"I would be a so much cooler boss than you!" the brunette insisted.

"But…_I'M_ the boss…"

"Oh for the love of…" Lene growled out, "God would you just hear me out?"

"Fine…" he muttered sullenly.

"Well! First of all we have to make like a plan! Like, what do you want at the moment? Sex or love?"

"Can't I just have both?" Takano asked headtitling.

Sighing Lene mumbled, "_Baby_ steps Masamune…baby steps…"

"…Love." Masamune finally answered.

Gasping the brunette cried, "I'm so proud~"

"I'm not that much of a jerk!" he snarled, throwing yet another random object at the girl.

Stepping aside she said, "Ya know Takano-san? I will always dodge whatever you throw. You know why?"

"No…why?" he asked, sighing in defeat.

"Because I'm tha _boss_!"

"Are not!"

"…Part time boss?" Lene tried again.

"…Maybe…" came the other's grudging reply.

"WINNING!"

Sighing Masamune said, "Tell me, why are you and Spirit-kun here at Marukawa?"

"Ehm…because of-*_coughyouandRitsu_*-editing?" the intern lied.

"Okay…well let's get to work then?"

"NO! We have to talk about you and Ritsu!" the brunette yelled, panicked.

Sighing once more Masamune asked, "What should I do then?"

Pausing for a moment she finally ventured with, "Do you know what Ritsu likes except for books?"

"I don't know actually." He admitted, "But flowers are always a good place to start, right?"

"Yeah…if you're a cliché idiot?"

"B-but-"Masamune stuttered, a bit hurt at how quickly his idea had been put down.

"Well…it is…"

"Well what else is there?" he demanded.

"Hnn…well you are good with literature right? Read a lot of books in your school years? You must be good with words."

"Yeah, so?"

"Maybe write him a poem or a letter?" she suggested.

"I could just talk to him too…" Masamune said, trying again to come up with an idea.

"No-no you can't. You always end up pissing him off, or throwing him in to crap." The brunette responded flatly.

"…point well taken…" he conceded.

"So what shall if be?" Lene pressed

"Hn…a poem…" Masamune finally decided.

"Oh really? Do you have an idea for it?"

Pausing or a moment, Takano reached for a piece of paper, scribbling away intently before showing Lene the finished product:

_The look in your eyes says that this is where I belong, but that you don't want me here.  
>The touch of your hands says that you want to hold me, but they are still pushing me away.<br>The way you return my kisses are the most desperate ones I've ever had; they are filled with, anger, sweetness, and desperation of getting away but also love.  
>The way you cry out my name in the explicit moment of your climax are the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard, they are needy, desperate, pleasurable, lovable and hateful.<br>But; the way you let me hold you, after this adventure of pleasure, desperation, hate and love is heaven._

Wiping at her eyes Lene mumbled, "Oh Takano-san!" and hugged him.

"I know." Covering his eyes as well he awkwardly patted her head.

"Ah-nono, don't cry!" the brunette said worriedly.

"Why is he crying?" came Yokozawa's voice as he wandered across the emotional scene.

"Oh hello." Laughing nervously Lene responded, "We are just having a very emotional moment at the moment!"

"Why doesn't he love me?" Masamune demanded bitterly of nothing in particular.

"Don't worry he does!" Lene tried to reassure him with another hug.

"Who?" Yokozawa asked, having a dreading suspicion…

"Onodera of course?"

"_What_ that little brat?" he hissed, bristling at her '_no duh_?' tone of voice.

"Oh shut up and get laid!" she answered, losing interesting in the conversation with him.

"_NANI_?" came Yokozawa's reply, as he was utterly shocked he was told by two people in the same day to go get laid.

"_I_ need to get laid dammit! He's so frustrating!" Masamune growled.

"Why don't you just head on home?" Lene asked, leading him towards the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Review! Up next: the finale!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And now for the final installment of FmF: Interns! Tis 24 pages 0.0 Jeeez...well hope you guys enjoy! Oh and btw: Everything Ritsu and Masamune say while in the elevator(and elsewhere~) is in _italics_ so it's easier to know when they're talking!**

* * *

><p>But little did the two fangirls know just how well their plans were going.<p>

"What are _you_ doing here?" the two males demanded in surprise as the groups meet up once more.

"Well aren't you both on your way home?" Spirit chimed, taking advantage of the situation.

"Yes and taking the same elevator would be convenient!" Lene agreed cheerfully.

As the blonde pushed Ritsu forward she whispered, "Remember the plan! _SO_ much anger!"

And before Masamune could step forward Lene caught his sleeve, "Remember-give him the poem, see what he thinks!" she reminded him sternly.

"And don't jump him-right!" the dark haired male confirmed.

With no further delay the two males boarded the elevator, and no sooner had the doors begun to close than the fangirls ran towards the nearest control room. Where they quickly settled in to watch the security screens dedicated to the elevator.

_"Ehm, I have something I want to-."_ Masamune began, only to pushed up against the wall.

_"No! No talking!" _Ritsu snapped, glaring as he leaned in to kiss the other male-HARD.

"I'm so proud!" the blonde cried tearfully.

"NO! THE POEM!" Lene yelled.

_"Oh god Ritsu, what has gotten in to you?"_ Masamune asked breathlessly.

_"Shut up and enjoy it!"_ the younger male snapped, blushing.

"I am so utterly proud of him!" Spirit cheered.

"Yeah good job! Even though it ruined my idea…But still! Let's enjoy the show." The brunette remarked with a laugh.

"Wait…" Spirit muttered, pointing to the scree,

_"Stop-here!"_ Masamune mumbled, pushing the other male back slightly to hold up a piece of paper.

Smiling brightly Lene leaned forward as the older of the two males began to read the poem aloud for his love.

_"Y-you wrote that for me?"_ Ritsu asked in complete awe.

_"Ehm, yes I did-*coughLenecough*…"_

_"It was so-so BEAUTIFUL!"_ The brunet remarked, a few tears slipping from his emerald eyes.

The two fangirls wept with joy, hugging as Masamune leaned back towards Ritsu murmuring,_ "Don't cry baby!"_ at which point the brunet kissed him once more.

"I think this is a mission accomplished-ne?" the blonde asked, glancing at her friend.

"Most definitely!"

"But…I bet things would…progress more-if we used the emergency stop between floors." Spirit added with a smile.

"I agree." Lene answered deviously, already pressing the button.

_"What the hell?"_ Ritsu muttered, looking around the elevator.

_"I have a feeling this isn't a coincidence…"_ Masamune replied absently, also looking around.

Not noticing this the two girls highfived, the brunette yelling, "Yaaay! LIVE YAOI!"

_"N-nani? Why do you say that?"_ Ritsu asked nervously.

Startled, the two sets of blue eyes turned just in time to see Masamune looking at the camera dead on.

"Sh***t…" Lene hissed.

As the dark haired male removed his shirt though their panic was forgotten and they were quick to fall in to fangirl mode.

Until he covered the camera with it.

Horrified, the two leaned closer, as though that would help.

"W-what did he just do?" Lene whispered.

"W-why is the screen all black?" the blonde returned.

Realizing the situation the two spared a shared look before crying out "NOOOOOOOO!"

"EVERY freaking time!" the blonde growled.

"NO! There has to be something here!" her brunette friend replied, frantically messing with the dials in the room, "AHA! I have found it!" she cried triumphantly after a moment.

"FOUND WHAT!" Spirit demanded, turning eagerly to her companion.

"The surround sound system that is connected with the microphones in the elevator!" Lene announced calmly with a smirk.

"Surround freaking sound? This is so cool!"

"And now if we just use these." The brunette continued, holding up one set of headphones.

After staring at them blankly the blonde asked, "We share?"

"We share." The brunette agreed solemnly, and the two gathered closely to do so.

_"Ta-Takano! Don't lick there!"_ was the first thing they heard from Ritsu.

_"Masamune. I want you to call me Masamune!"_ said male whispered back.

_"Nah~ah~Masamune!"_

"Holy f*ck…" Lene breathed in awe.

"Yeah! And this is only the foreplay!" Spirit said excitedly.

_"Th-this is a public place! Stop!"_ Ritsu protested.

_"Not after that little stunt you pulled."_ Masamune muttered in return.

Wide eyed Lene laughed softly, "Now Masamune is the horny one…"

"Yeah, and Ritsu wants love again." Spirit finished.

"But he does still want to have sex right?" Lene demanded sharply.

"HE BETTER! Didn't train him for nothing!" the blonde answered darkly.

"Then let us watch!...er…listen…" the brunette proclaimed.

_"B-but, ooh~"_ Ritsu sighed.

_"I believe you were the one who said 'no talking'."_ Masamune reminded him teasingly.

_"But it was just b-because…"_

_"Because of what?"_

_"Spirit-kun made me do it!"_ the brunet blurted out.

"HEY! That little brat!" the blonde said indignantly.

"Such a coward…he so totally wanted it!" Lene agreed.

"How dare he blame me?" Spirit fumed, pouting now, "He's so totally enjoying himself anyway!"

_"Hmm,"_ Masamune hummed, quieting the two girls instantly, _"Then I have to thank her AND Lene-kun too."_

"Sweet!" Lene cried, beaming.

_"W-what? SHE had a part in this too?"_ Ritsu asked incredulously.

_"If it wasn't for her I would never have written that poem;"_ the other explained, _"… but she does have a weird train of thought…"_

_"Nani?"_

_"She's like a huge pervert."_ Masamune answered.

"AM NOT!" the brunette cried out in defense.

"ARE SO!" her blonde friend argued

"Oh shut up…" Lene huffed.

"Hey!"

_"Spirit-kun was very…direct about everything…"_ Ritsu admitted, interrupting their argument.

"HA!" Lene yelled, smirking.

"And? I regret nothing!" the blonde answered.

_"Hn…well at least she wasn't a huge inspector in your sex life…"_ Masamune mused.

"WAIT WHAT?" the brunet yelled in surprise.

"Inspector?" the blonde asked curiously.

"I couldn't help myself! It was too tempting to let the chance get away!" Lene defended herself.

"Fair enough." The blonde conceded.

_"Well…I can't say I regret it."_ Masamune added smugly after a moment, _"Soo~What do you want me to do now?"_ he asked the younger male suggestively.

_"W-what are you talking about?"_

"YES; WE WANT TO KNOW!" Spirit yelled.

"SAY IT!" Lene added excitedly.

"Say it! Say it now!" the blonde encouraged.

"NO! DO IT NOW!" Lene ordered, adding, "Don't look at me like that. You know you want them to hurry it up too."

"Yeah well," Spirit sighed, "this is about what HE wants, not us…"

Sighing as well Lene reluctantly muttered, "Fine…"

Tapping the brunette's head affectionately Spirit cooed, "Who's a good girl?"

"…me…" Lene answered sulkily.

"Yes you are~" the blonde replied, producing a cookie to give to her now patient comrade.

"COOKIE!" the other beamed, brightening instantly.

_"I'm talking about what I should do while we have this time~"_ Masamune finally answered the other silkily.

_"Oh ehm…well…ehm…"_ Ritsu began, and the two fangirls could practically SEE the blush on his face.

_"Should I just decide for you?"_

"SAY YES SAY YES!" Lene squealed, eyes going starry.

_"Y-yes please…"_ Ritsu mumbled shyly.

At which point Spirit 'died' from the yaoi-ness of it all.

"WHA-NO! WAKE UP!" Lene demanded, shaking the blonde's shoulders.

Waking up from visions of a 'yaoi heaven' the blonde slowly sat up murmuring, "I died of happiness…Ritsu I'm so proud of you!"

"They are leaving the nest~" Lene agreed fondly.

"Spreading their wings~"

"Well in Ritsu's case his legs!" the brunette said slyly, and then catching sight of her friend's faint look screamed, "DON'T YOU DARE DAMMIT! THEY'RE GOING TO GET IT ON SOON!"

Suddenly wide awake the blonde nodded fearfully, "Yes'mam."

_"Well~"_ Masamune started speaking again, seductively, _"What if I start stroking you oh so slowly but hard? Would you like hmm~?"_

_"Ehm…y-yes…"_ Ritsu replied quietly again.

"Wow! It's really getting down to dirty talk now!" Spirit commented.

"Well he better live up to his words!" Lene muttered darkly.

Hearing a moan slip from the younger male's lips the two smiled.

"Well…that answers that…" the blonde murmured as Lene went in to fangirl-mode.

_"Ah~ah~Masamune~"_

_"Yeah that's right, say my name."_ the dark haired male growled.

"He's a bit possessive, ain't he?" Spirit mused.

"Nah, he probably just loves being in control." Lene reasoned.

"Or both!"

"Definitely!"

"Do we have popcorn?" the blonde asked.

Nodding, Lene produced popcorn and margaritas, shouting, "Let's f*cking party with LIVE DRAMA CD!" excitedly.

"AMEN!"

"Hey! Did you hear that?"

Pausing the blonde tilted her head, "What?"

"Two very hot guys making out!" the brunette responded with a wink.

"This is gonna be aaaawesome~!"

_"Mmm~T-Takano, we shouldn't-."_

_"I told you not to call me that."_ The older male growled, cutting off the brunet.

At the sudden sound of fabric shifting (most likely being removed) Lene mumbled, "I want to see…" tearfully.

"There there…?" the blonde tried to comfort her.

_"Ta-Masamune don't touch there!"_ Ritsu's voice came through the headphones breathily.

"Where? Where is he touching?" Lene cried out.

_"Shh~You like it~"_ Masamune murmured to the younger male.

"The sounds he is making totally confirms that!" the blonde agreed with a nod.

"Me wanna see…" Lene repeated mournfully.

"I know." Her friend answered, patting her head.

_"D-do n-not~"_ Ritsu protested weakly.

_"Why are you still talking?"_ Masamune asked, genuinely confused_, "Hmm, I must not be doing this right~"_

Now the two fangirls said, "Me want see NOW."

_"I'll just have to shut you up with something!"_ Masamune declared.

"WE KNOW HOW!" the two girls squee'd, blue eyes shinning.

_"By kissing you even more~"_ the dark haired male finished, at which point the girls facepalmed.

"Spirit?"

"Yes?"

"I am very disappointed in him…" the brunette sighed.

"It IS a bit of a let down…but kissing always has to lead to something with him~" the blonde answered hopefully.

"So there's hope for him yet?"

"Exactly!

"We just have to make sure they stay right were they are and-!"

"What are you two doing in here?" a familiar voice demanded, and they turned silently to see Yokozawa standing in the doorway, "And I do not accept being told by two interns to get laid!" he added angrily, panting.

"Was that it?" Lene asked in a bored voice.

"Ehm…yes?"

"Okay good; because we are about to listen to your ex-lover having sex with the man that you hate in the elevator." The blonde replied with an innocent look.

"Ehm, Spirit?" Lene asked as Yokozawa twitched.

"Yeah?"

"I'm afraid he is gonna have a seizure."

"Oh…um…" glancing the older male over Spirit tilted her head, "What do you think we should do then?"

"Put him out of his misery?" the brunette suggested evilly.

"OI! I'm RIGHT HERE! You release that elevator now! That's the building's property and neither of you are authorized to-."

Tuning out his rant Spirit answered with, "Be my guest."

"Yokozawa please sit down on that chair." The brunette ordered.

"Why?" the male asked warily.

"Please just do it."

Sitting down, thinking they were going to talk Yokozawa was startled when the girl stepped behind him, and even more surprised when he found himself ducktaped to the chair in a matter of seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled.

"Hmm, I guess this means we'll have to share one?" Spirit mused, holding up the headphones.

"Or just play it on the speakers." Lene replied with an evil grin.

"I like that idea a lot!" the blonde chimed.

"W-what are you talking about?" Yokozawa asked somewhat fearfully.

"Oh you'll see~" Lene answered in a sing song voice.

Coughing something that sounded like 'listen' Spirit turned on the stereo.

_"M-Masamune~!"_

_"Hmm? You like that?"_ the dark haired male's voice answered Ritsu.

Silence reigned for a moment, then:

_"Rit-su~"_

_"Was that Masamune? Is he moaning?"_ Lene squeaked, practically drooling at the thought.

"Y-yes it was!" the blonde answered, hastily handing her friend a towel.

"Thanks." The brunette murmured.

"What the hell is this…?" Yokozawa asked from his chair, horrified.

"I believe I told him already ne?"

"Maybe you need to tell him again?" Lene suggested.

"It's you ex-lover and the man you hate. Having sex. In the elevator. Right now."

As Yokozawa stared blankly the 'conversation' in the elevator continued.

_"Yes just like that~" _

"W-what like this?" Spirit whispered while Lene merely smiled excitedly and Yokozawa stared at them in shock.

_"L-like this?"_ Ritsu's timid voice floated out now.

"I believe he is giving him a handjob?" Lene offered.

"HA! I am probably a hundred times better than him!" Yokozawa scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah!" the brunette muttered disdainfully.

"Yeah! THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU!" the blonde snapped.

_"S-stop Ritsu!"_ Masamune suddenly gasped.

_"N-nani? D-did I mess up?" _

_"Gods no! I just,"_ here they heard the older male pause to pant for air; _"I need you now." _He finished in a dark voice, causing the two fangirls to blush, blue eyes wide, and Yokozawa to gain a 'WTF?' face.

_"I-I-I-!"_ Ritsu began nervously.

_"Shh~Don't worry, I'm gonna prep you up!"_ the dark haired male reassured his lover.

"I used to be the one to do that…" Yokozawa muttered wistfully.

"SHUT UP!" the two fangirls cried aghast.

"You know Yokozawa?" Lene began slowly with a smile, "Silence is golden…but ducktape," here she paused to hold said tape up, "is silver."

"Right out of my mouth." Spirit said with a wink, recognizing the quote.

"DON'T YOU DA-!" was all the man could say before Lene slapped a piece of the silver tape over his mouth.

"There now." Lene said, patting his head.

"That's much better-no more weird comments about you and him now!" Spirit added, and the two cringed slightly at the thought.

_"Oooh~Ma-Masamune! St-st-ah!-p…"_

_"Relax, or it'll hurt more."_ The older male murmured, quieting the brunet.

"He's probably huge?" Lene commented.

"Well, he is 'tha boss'."

"Wait a minute!" The brunette cried as she was struck with an idea. Ripping the tape off Yokozawa's mouth the two demanded, "IS HE?"

But the only response they got was, "…Perverts…"

"Hey! I'm direct! SHE'S the pervert!" Spirit corrected.

"…and your point would be what now?" Lene asked blankly.

_"H-hurry u-uh-p!"_ Ritsu suddenly gasped.

Replacing the ducktape Lene shouted, "THEY ARE GONNA DO IT NOW!"

"I AM SO EXCITED!" the blonde threw in as both went into fangirl mode.

They could hear the dark haired male panting, asking, _"Are you r-ready for me, Ritsu?"_

"WE ARE READY FOR YOU!" the girls cried, blue eyes going starry.

_"H-hai, Masamune~"_

As Yokozawa started yelling something that sounded like "NOES!" Spirit snapped, "QUIET YOKOZAWA!"

"Yeah, shut the hell up!" Lene growled before turning back in to the talk in the elevator.

_"Okay, just…just relax~"_ Masamune coaxed.

_"Ahh~I-I'm tr-trying ooh~"_

_"R-Ritsu you're so tight~"_

_"Ma-Masamune!"_

"MASAMUNE~~" the fangirls echoed, swooning.

Now muffled "WHY?"'s could be heard from Yokozawa.

"Why won't he shut up?" Spirit muttered with a glare.

Sparing him a glance Lene replied, "Cause he wishes he could get such an epic lay!"

"Pfft, not with that attitude of his."

"Yeah really, no wonder he's so damn upset all the time." The brunette returned with an eyeroll, then said, "Did you hear that?"

Listening intently for a moment Spirit shook her head, "What?"

"A silent Yokozawa and two men having sex in an elevator!" She announced gleefully, pointing to the apparently unconscious Yokozawa.

"B-e-a-utiful~" the blonde sighed.

"If only that shirt would slip…even just a little…" Lene muttered wistfully.

"There's always next time?"

"We can always dream~" the brunette added with a sigh.

_"Oh yes, harder~"_ Ritsu cried out over the speakers once more.

"F*ck they are going at it!" the blonde breathed, eyes wide as Lene smiled brightly at this new development.

"Mmp-noo-mmh!"

"WHY YOU AWAKE AGAIN?" Spirit yelled, looking to Yokozawa as he struggled against the tape.

"…maybe he's a fan of this too?"

Both fangirls paused, glance to him, then back to each other and muttered, "Eww…" to which Yokozawa's shouts grew decidedly angry.

_"R-Ritsu~I love you~"_ Masamune said urgently.

_"Masamune~"_ the brunet replied tenderly.

"Say you love him too!" Spirit cried.

"Listen to your heart!" Lene encouraged.

"Hmpf!"

"GO GET LAID!" they both yelled to Yokozawa, glaring.

"But not with Masamune." Spirit warned.

"Or Ritsu." Lene added, recalling something.

"Oh god don't even MENTION that." The blonde muttered with a facepalm.

"Ugh I know!" Lene sighed, then to Yokozawa, "Don't look at us like that!"

"Yeah, you'll probably get laid by anybody!"

For a moment there was silence, then,_ "Oh god! H-harder Masamune!"_

_"Y-you want it harder?-I'll give it to you harder!"_

_"N-nah-ah!"_

"This is one of the best days of my life." Spirit whispered.

"I know." Lene answered with a sniff.

"But you know what would make it better?"

"If we got to SEE it?"

"Hai!"

Glancing toward their captive Lene asked, "Whadaya think? You in?" watching with a smirk as he looked flabbergasted.

"He does work here, maybe if we work together…" the blonde mused.

"But no watching for you!" Lene declared.

"We'll letcha listen again…maybe…" the blonde added, at which point Yokozawa proceeded to pass out again.

"Well how do you want us to see again?" the brunette now demanded of her friend, who looked back blankly.

_"Oh god Ritsu! This is so f*cking great!"_

_"Ah! Masamune!"_

"HURRY! Come up with a plan!" Lene shouted.

"I-I don't know…I'm more of a big picture type person…" Spirit replied with a nervous laugh.

"NANI?"

"B-but I'm sure there'll be plenty of opportunities! Especially if we just stick around!" she continued hastily.

"Fine…" Lene gave in sullenly, "We'll just wait till they are done, let them out, and follow them home!" She added, brightening with each word.

"Oh yes! Masamune can't be satisfied with just this!" Spirit replied with a wink.

Smile faltering for a moment, Lene glanced to their captive, "What will we do with the victim?"

"…we could just leave him somewhere…"

"Maybe help him get laid?" the brunette suggested, in a generous mood at the day's events.

"Hmm…I dunno…" Spirit answered slowly, "that sounds like a LOT of work…maybe we just leave him here?"

"Someone would find him eventually…"

"And if we waste time with him we'll miss the yaoi goodness!" Spirit threw in.

Shocked at the very thought Lene said, "We leave him here."

"Good girl!" Spirit praised, patting the brunette's head.

"May I have another cookie?" Lene asked, and Spirit could practically see a fluffy tail waving.

"Here you go!"

"Thank you!"

_"Oh god I'm so close!"_

"I love it when our plans work~" the blonde sighed.

"…well…mostly…" Lene answered with a sulk, glaring at the shirt still covering the camera completely.

"Well, just think, if we hurry we might just be able to catch them as they're leaving!"

"I like this plan, I like it very much~"

"Ehm; are they done soon?" the blonde asked nervously.

"Hm?" Lene hummed, listening closely.

_"Ngh RITSU!"_

_"Masamune! Ah-ahah!"_

"Now they are!" she decreed.

"Do we make a run for the elevators now?" Spirit whispered in the following silence.

"Wait…" Lene muttered, listening intently now.

_"Ma-Masamune?"_

_"Hai…?"_

_"I…love you…"_

Hearing this the two fangirls were elated, and could all too clearly imagine Masamune's own shocked yet pleased expression

Until Ritsu added, _"Maybe…"_

Facepalming the brunette hissed, "That was SO Misaki like!"

"Yeah!" Spirit agreed, "But at least he said it right?"

"Well yes!"

_"No."_

Blinking at the hazel eyed male's dark voice the two returned to their listening with renewed interest.

_"N-no what?"_ the brunet asked nervously.

_"Look me in the eyes; and do not lie!"_ Masamune commanded huskily.

Whispering to her astounding friend Lene said, "Talk about scary sounding…" while unconsciously stepping back from the speakers.

Ritsu's apprehensive laughter drifted through the air now, _"W-what?" I d-don't know what you mean…"_ he sputtered, laughing once again at the intense silence that could only be coming from the older male with him.

"God he is a bad actor…" Lene complained.

"Quoting Masamune: 'For an adult, you are a bad liar!'" Spirit agreed solemnly.

"True dat!"

_"Do not lie to me Ritsu!"_

"It's a wonder Masamune can put with him sometimes, ne?" Spirit commented after the angry outburst.

"But Ritsu is too cute to stay mad at for long." Lene acknowledged with a nod.

_"Ah I-I don't-"_

_"Ritsu…"_

"Is…is that a SAD voice?" the blonde gasped, shocked.

"Please don't cry!" Lene shouted to the speakers, looking on the verge of tears now herself.

_"I-I'm sorry okay?"_ Ritsu yelled suddenly, tone distressed,_ "But I just…"_

_"Just what…?"_ Masamune asked quietly, curious and hopeful

_"It's just scary, feeling these things…"_ the brunet began after a moment, _"You always warm me, and I get nervous and scared, but also warm," _he repeated weakly, _"but I'm just scared to get burned…"_

"That sounded like so poetic…" the blonde breathed, wide eyed as Lene only stared on, speechless.

But as the silence in the elevator carried on the two girls realized they were losing valuable adorableness, and they simply couldn't have that!

"KEEP TALKING!" Spirit implored.

"DON'T LOSE THE MOMENT!" Lene commanded.

_"I won't burn you."_ Masamune finally answered in a serious tone that held the slightest tinge of teasing to it.

_"You promise me?"_ The brunet asked, insistent, _"Because I still have scar tissue from the last you burned me…on my soul."_

"He's like f*cking Shakespeare!" Lene declared.

"He should totally be a poet!" Spirit agreed, adding after a moment's thought, "A dark kinda poet…"

"With tons of meaning!" Lene sighed, going in to a fangirl swoon at the idea."

_"I swear it."_ Came the hazel eyed male's solemn assurance, causing the two girls to scream at the sheer fluffiness of the moment, even more so as they hear the two kiss.

"Should we let them out and run down the stairs?" the blonde asked eagerly.

Pushing the button Lene cried out, "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

But as the two prepared to flee, a muffled, "Mphgetmeoutofmh'here!"

"F*ck! He woke up!" the blonde hissed.

"DON'T CARE!" Lene declared, pushing her friend down the hall despite Yokozawa's startled cries.

"Hey they actually let us out now?" Masamune questioned as the elevator began moving again.

"It's about time!" Ritsu groused, hastily reaching for his clothes.

Meanwhile on the staircase:

"I-I…can't run…anymore…" Lene panted.

"RUN BIATCH RUN!" the blonde cried, hurrying her friend along.

"I-I can't!"

"THINK OF THE YAOI GOODNESS WOMAN!"

Eyes going wide at this statement, Lene grabbed the blonde's arm, flying down the rest of the flights with superspeed, powered by the thought of the yaoi to come.

"Your place or mine?" Masamune questioned casually as he stepped off the elevator, Ritsu close behind.

"Oh! Ehm, well…" the green eyed male stuttered nervously, blushing.

"HIS PLACE! HIS PLACE!" Lene cheered, rounding a corner rapidly.

"OH SH*IT IT'S HER!" Masamune cried in horror, flinging his lover over his shoulder before fleeing.

"Good job Lene?" Spirit growled as the two got away.

"F*ck…I got too excited…and I believe he is pretty scared of me." Lene muttered, also watching the two escape.

"STOP DAMMIT! PUT ME DOWN!" Ritsu angrily demanded.

"NEVER! Then they'll catch us!" Masamune explained, throwing a fearful look over his shoulder.

"Masamune is running like a mad man!" the blonde exclaimed in dismay.

Noticing this Lene whispered, "Oh f*ck!" before taking hold of her friend's arm once more and racing after them with her fangirl superspeed.

Catching sight of the two approaching females Masamune hissed, "F*************ck!"

"WEEEEEEEEE!" Spirit laughed delightedly, enjoying the ride.

"What the hell?" Ritsu whispered in terror as he looked up and saw the two easily gaining on them.

"I know! She's crazy!" the hazel eyed male yelled to him.

"HIS PLACEEEE!" Lene yelped again, grinning.

"I think she's gotten too much into fangirl mode…" Spirit muttered more to herself than anything, now slightly worried about her friend's condition.

"OHMYGOD SHE'S CATCHING UP! HURRY MASAMUNE!" Ritsu cried, cringing against the older male's back.

"AH~SO CUTE!" Lene squealed.

"Waitwaitwait! Slow down!" Spirit suddenly commanded.

"WTF? Why?" the brunette asked incredulously, glancing back at her friend in wonder.

"…cause we just passed them…" the blonde clarified looking pointedly back over her shoulder at the two male's who watched them, shell shocked.

"…there's no escaping…is there?" Ritsu asked quietly.

"I'm afraid not…" Masamune replied, equally subdued.

"Ehm…" here Lene waited for the two to forlornly catch up, "Awkward?" she asked, with a sheepish laugh and smile to match.

"Yes I would say so…" her friend confirmed.

"…Now what?" Ritsu asked dully.

Sighing, Masamune set the other male down, answering with, "Now…we walk…"

"YAY!" the fangirls cried.

"…But," Spirit began awkwardly, "we're already here…"

"SWEET!" Lene cried with a joyous little clap.

"So we just wait for them?" the blonde asked, watching the two male's slowly make their way over.

"Yeah, we will have time to make popcorn!"

"YAY~"

"You go ahead, I'll watch 'em." Lene said, shooing her partner in crime along.

"Damn…" Masamune muttered.

"Like I'll trust you." The brunette growled, glaring.

"Wow, you are like her b*tch?" Ritsu said in awe.

"That's damn right Ritsu! I'm tha boss now biatches!"

As the older male just stared blankly at her Spirit re-appeared with the popcorn, catching the last bit of the conversation.

"Wait…if you're the boss…" she began.

"Then you must be-" Ritsu started slyly, only to be cut off.

"Masamune~" the blonde chimed cheerfully, "Don't you think Ritsu should be upstairs be now~?"

Blinking, shocked that he could have forgotten so easily replied, "Yes, how could I have forgotten?"

"TO THE ELEVATOR~" Lene shouted dramatically, herding the rest of the group in to one before following.

And thus commenced the awkward elevator ride, complete with awkward elevator music.

"Soo…" Ritsu muttered, rubbing his neck, "what did you guys think of your first day?

"IT WAS GREAT!" Spirit declared, smiling brightly.

"YEAH! We learned how to stop an elevator, pin Yokozawa to a chair, use stereos-" Lene agreed, recounting the two's 'adventure'.

"Just forget I asked…" the brunet interrupted though.

"Wait-you did what to Yokozawa?" Masamune asked, now concerned over the other dark haired male's well-being.

"…I have no idea what you're talking about." Spirit replied blankly, headtilting.

"But-"

"Who even MENTIONED that guy?" Lene asked, also looking curiously at the older male.

As the two males stared uncomprehendingly at the blue eyed girls Spirit sighed, "This elevator takes to damn long!"

"Do you have any idea how it was earlier for me and Ritsu?"

"Ehm? F*cking great?" Lene suggested, arching an eyebrow.

"Uh, eh, well yeah; BUT STILL!"

"Oh just shut up…" the other three occupants muttered with a collective eye roll.

"We all know you loved being locked inside." Spirit commented idly.

"With Ritsu." The brunette threw in.

"Who was all kissy kissy.

"And a total turn on."

Laughing uneasily Ritsu glanced at his co-worker, who thoughtfully murmured, "Yeah…"

Blushing at this the green eyed male quickly looked away.

"Ritsu? Are you okay?" the blonde asked curiously.

"H-hai!" the brunet stammered, blush deepening.

Laughing mischievously Lene teased, "I believe someone is getting ideas~"

Blinking at this revelation Masamune looked to his lover than to the doors and yelled, "WHY WON'T THE DAMN ELEVATOR HURRY UP?"

As Spirit stared a bit fearfully at this outburst and Ritsu flinched Lene said, "…um…calm down?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose the dark haired male sighed, "My libido is too big for this stuff…"

As the two fangirls snickered at this Spirit suddenly caught herself, "Wait…you're the pervert here!" she cried, pointing to Lene, who only smiled brightly in return.

"Oh god…she's like a curse…and it's spreading!" Masamune claimed, stepping back.

Before the brunette could snap a retort however, the elevator dinged, the doors parting, "Well, we know what's gonna happen now!" she said excitedly.

"YAOI TIME!" Spirit announced as they stepped out in to the hall.

Mumbling to himself the three caught Ritsu saying something along the lines of, "My butt hurts…"

Blue eyes wide the two girls paused to stare at him as his face now turned a brilliant shade of scarlet and Masamune smirked.

"It's not funny!" the younger male snapped defensively.

"No, I'm sorry babe; let me make it up for you?" Masamune sweet-talked.

"NO WAY!"

"WAY WAY!" the girls disagreed.

"I can carry you to the bed~" the elder male coaxed.

"LIKE A PRINCESS?" Spirit said happily.

"That'd be sooo cute!" Lene sighed.

"I AM NOT A PRINCESS!" Ritsu snarled, glaring at them all.

"No, you are my sweet prince~" Masamune purred with a charming smile.

"W-well…"

"Uh; I believe Ritsu enjoys getting luxury!" Lene announced at the younger male's hesitation.

"I DO NOT!"

"Oh come on! You were probably a totally spoiled kid!" Spirit agreed with a nod

"Was not!" the brunet argued with a pout.

"Aww~Don't pout Ritsu!" Lene teased.

"Besides," Masamune said decidedly as he picked the younger male up, "if that's not the case then I'll just have to spoil you now." He declared with a wink.

"AWWW~" the girls cried, starry eyed.

"I DO NOT NEED THAT!" Ritsu hissed.

"He probably has a lot to spoil you with." Lene commented with a wink and laugh.

"I got a whole package~" Masamune answered in acknowledgement, smirking.

As the girls fought off the swoon at those words Ritsu blushed, wide eyed, unable to even yell at the other male for saying such embarrassing things.

"Now…" the dark haired male continued, "you two plan to stay-right?" he asked somewhat resigned to his fate.

"Duh." Came their answer.

Sighing he opened the door to his apartment, "After you then…"

Smiling brightly the two girls rushed inside.

"Now-" Lene began directing.

Only for the door to slam shut behind them.

"Where are they-?" Spirit asked, confused.

"SH*T!" Lene hissed.

"Did they go into Ritsu's apartment?"

"I believe so…"

"Son of a-"

"But wait!" Lene said with an evil smile, "That means we have Masamune's apartment!"

"…you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hai! GO THROUGH HIS STUFF~"

_"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"_ Masamune's voice angrily demanded.

"…How could he hear us?" the blonde asked.

"…I have like NO idea!" the brunette answered, equally baffled.

_"A couple of months ago I made a hole in my wall attached to Ritsu's living room."_ The older male explained calmly through said wall.

_"YOU DID WHAT?"_ the brunet screeched indignantly.

"That's…" Spirit started, unsure how to explain the situation.

"Kinda creepy?" Lene finished, looking slightly troubled.

Nodding the blonde paused as Masamune cried out, _"Is not!"_

_"IS SO!"_ Ritsu shouted, still very much disturbed at this revelation.

"STAAALKER!" the two girls agreed.

As Masamune fell silent Ritsu muttered, _"You really do have no life…"_

_"DO SO!"_ the dark haired male said heatedly.

"BESIDES Ritsu?" Spirit asked, sitting on the couch.

"And work?" Lene added.

_"…I have Yokozawa?"_ he answered uncertainly.

Bursting in to laughter Spirit said, "YEAH LIKE THAT'S A LIFE!"

Also laughing Lene declared, "HE JUST WANNA GET LAID!"

A thud came from the other apartment, and the girls could all too clearly see Ritsu rolling on the floor laughing as he gasped out, _"STOP! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CRY!"_

After a moment of the three's uncontrollable laughs, and the dark aura the older male emitted at this reaction they managed to stop.

_"Laugh it up,"_ he muttered dangerously, _"but you still want me~"_

The little chuckles Ritsu had been making stopped quite suddenly and the blonde whispered, "…damn…"

"This is true…" Lene quietly agreed, "Suck it up my little friend!" she called out to Ritsu.

_"Oh trust me; he'll do plenty of that!"_ Masamune growled.

As the two girls shared a stunned look Ritsu yelled, _"HEEY!"_

But when Masamune made no attempt to answer-still clearly hurt about the laughter Spirit clapped her hand together, "…okay-time to kiss and make up now!"

"Hai hai!" Lene encouraged with a nod.

_"NO!"_ the brunet yelled from the other room.

_"Hm, too bad."_ His older lover answered, and the silence clearly caused by them now kissing.

"Isn't it getting hot in here?" Lene mumbled.

"Very!" her friend agreed.

"It'd be better if we were over there though." The brunette sighed ruefully.

"Next time for sure!" Spirit replied determinedly.

_"NEXT TIME?"_ the brunet in the next room yelped.

"Like this would be the last time we would do this?" Lene rolled her eyes.

"You really are a bit dense huh Ritsu?"

Making a sound of agreement, Masamune suddenly found himself facing a VERY pissed off Ritsu.

_"HEY! Shouldn't you be defending me?"_

_"Like you did for me?"_ the older male retorted.

At the brunet's stunned silence Spirit sat up straighter, "Uh-oh…"

"Sounds like things are getting tense…" Lene mumbled.

_"Well I thought that you could stand up for yourself!"_

"This is getting bad." Lene announced, also standing straighter as her fangirl senses warned of an oncoming storm between the couple.

_"Oh? But do I not deserve someone who can defend me?"_ Masamune demanded coolly.

"Ehm, this is getting bad…" Spirit muttered, shifting uneasily.

_"I don't see you defending me when Yokozawa's b*tching at me!"_ the younger male snarled in response.

"F*ck…" the girls breathed quietly.

_"Yeah, well, ehm…"_ the older male fumbled uncertainly, caught off guard.

_"SEE! What the hell kind of boyfriend would you be if we in fact were in a relationship!"_ Ritsu snapped, temper flaring.

"This is getting pretty intense…" the blonde whispered fearfully as her companion nodded dumb-foundedly.

_"Ritsu…"_

_"No! I'm sick of this! All you ever want is to mess around with me-!"_

"DO SOMETHING QUICK MASAMUNE!" Lene practically screamed, terrified for the fate of the two's relationship and the horrible turn it had taken.

Kissing the younger male they heard Masamune murmur, _"I'm sorry-I love you~"_

"Do ya think that'll work?" Spirit whispered worriedly.

"God I hope so, that was getting way out of hand…" Lene answered quietly.

_"NO! It won't work!"_ the brunet hissed, falling silent as the older male continued kissing him.

"Ehm; I actually believe it is working." The blonde sighed, relieved.

"TRUE DAT!" Lene replied, also relaxing once more.

_"Is not…" _Ritsu protested softly, _"I'm still mad at you…" _he mumbled, pouting.

Smirking the other male answered with a gentle, _"Of course you are~"_

"AW~" the girls squealed at the sweetness of the moment.

_"You're so cute~"_ Masamune continued, probably in response to the blush Ritsu had to be sporting at this moment in time.

_"Oh shut up…"_ the younger male huffed.

"THIS IS SO FREAKING CUTE!" the girls cried out, swooning.

_"What? I'm trying to be a good boyfriend and be nice~"_ Masamune replied tenderly.

_"B-boyfriend?"_ Ritsu stuttered.

_"Well, you said it first~"_ the older male hummed in response.

"Aw~I'm so glad he learned something!" Spirit said with a delighted laugh.

"Of course he did! He's a boss~" Lene remarked proudly.

_"With my lovely assistant too."_ Masamune agreed, instantly killing the mood.

_"BAKA!"_ Ritsu shouted, the sound of him striking his lover reaching the girls, _"I'm going to bed!"_

_"OW! Wh-wait no! Don't go to bed!"_ Masamune cried.

_"TOO LATE!"_ and with that a door slammed with a resounding 'crash' from the other apartment.

Sighing Spirit mumbled, "So temperamental…" while Lene nodded in agreement.

A moment later they could Masamune futilely knocking on the other's door, _"Let me in!"_

_"NO! I definitely do NOT want you in here!"_ Ritsu snapped.

_"Not even to just cuddle~?"_ Masamune tried.

Only to be shut down as the other male yelled, "_NO_!"

The two girls listened in disappointment as Masamune shuffled out to his apartment, knocking to be let in.

"Aw don't be sad!" Lene cried, flinging open the door.

"There's always next time~" Spirit reminded him.

"There will _NEVER_ be a next time!" Ritsu shouted from the safety of his room.

"There _so_ will be." Lene whispered evilly.

"He has to leave that apartment _some_time…" Spirit commented musingly.

"So…now we wait!" Masamune declared, smirking.

And so the three waited in a stalker like fashion in the hall for Ritsu to come out and fall directly in to their trap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And thus concludes this fic Lene and I love writing these for you guys, so be sure to leave some reviews okay? =3**


End file.
